MY VAMPIRE KISS
by sailorsailor
Summary: it abput a vampire name deon and he the main charater i made him up so yea and yes all the beyblade charaters well be here so read no flames and yes review if you like it cause if no reviews no second chpt it a point of view and deon is telling the story
1. Chapter 1

**CHPT 1 : night sky **

**I stood there woundering if I ever see light agian touching my face and my eyes my soul lost and never to be found I walked all over Paris touching feeling the street hearing voices I never befor heard . I waited to see the rush of rain fall down my cheek I hated this why me , why do I suffer with this curse why damn it why, I looked around and saw a woman not slighty beautiful but she looks as she knows she walked the street with her head down woundering why , maybe it because she feels as if she was the uglest thing the world ever seen and didnt want no one to see her . But to me she was more, she was ...she was food a food to feed of my hunger I stoped to notice I was only a few inches away from her how could I do this to her I cant I wont hurt her ... but there always that '' but '' I laugh a harsh laugh , I needed her so to speak her neck so white and bare out in the open as if she was to poor to buy jewelry. I walked closer she ran she must have noticed I was chaseing her so I ran to . She did not go far she just stood there looking at me as she ran she hit a dead end pity I was enjoying the hunt , she glanced at me those eyes were dark as black day she ran to a wall and hold herself '' PLEASE DONT COME ANY CLOSER LEAVE ME ALONE !!! '' I let out a sigh and bend down and touched her face it felt as if i was feeling papaer she felt thin cold as she was not there .**

**She winced at my touch I brushed her lips with my finger tips she cried telling me to stop but I couldnt she made me hungry made me thristy , I layed and brushed my lips on her smooth thin neck she blushed I felt the heat in her cheeks. I licked her neck as if I was licking a ice cream her taste it was wonderful . She began to panic and I hold her down I ripped her neck with my fangs and began to suck . She touched my face as I licked and sucked on her neck blood flowed down my cheek my lips filled with the taste of coper and iron mixed as wine . She fainted and I left not to say a word to her, As I heard the bell rings on the church it 12 : 00 am what a pity I walked home to see my butler waiting at the door for me his hand clean as if he finshed washing them he was a human nothing more but to me he was mine " Good day to you sir . may I take your coat " I smiled at him I layed the coat in his hands his small hands " Is my bath ready richard " he smiled and said " Yes it is " I walked up my room and sat on my bed richard followed what a good butler he was , I stared at the cool ice bag it was my dinner... blood I could not belive I was still hungry I want for it , as a shadow took out my hands I stared at him " tyson ... you agian " tyson loked at me with does browns eyes " Well I live here to " he began to put the bag in his mouth and sucked on it no manners I have to say . **

**richard became mad my little butler always hated tyson pity I stared at him as he yelled " TYSON THAT WAS FOR THE MASTER " tyson luaghed as he pushed his hair back " Right kid right it all for him " he luaghed as he said that I sighed and walked down the the bathroom richard saw and said " Master I will get you new blood after your bath " I waved and left I took of my black shirt and rised it over my head I layed it one the floor and began to take of my black pants I guess black was my color I never wore anything driffent I layed there naked on the hot water richard layed for me I began to yawn and touch the water with my hand . Then I heard a knock on my door I wounder and said " what do you want tyson " tyson chuckled and said " How you know it was me " I began to wash my long black her with the water layed for me " Because richard has respect for me " he luaghed hard this time and began to speak " So when are you going to make richard apart of you " I rinsed the soap of my silk black hair and then began to wash my chest " I wont ... he better as a human not a beast as me and you " tyson stayed quiet I wounder if he left better for me if he did , "Well if you put it that way " I stopped him " Yes I do put it that way "then I heard foot steps comeing up stairs it must be richard .**

**I walked out the bathroom with my towel it didnt match me I wore all black and this towel was white what a bother I turned to see richard stareing at me with a smile " Sir um ... the chief called he wants to see you tommrow night he yelled over the phone calling me names so I hung up on him . I sighed and waited for my clothes , richard watched as I put on my clothes I wounder if he thought I looked '' hot '' I think that how the people in the U.S says it . Tyson left already I wounder to hunt I layed on the bed as richard layed on top of me he kissed my neck I smiled I loved it when my human servant this to me , he moslty shy... he bit down my neck I touched his brown here and stroked it he smiled and said " Please ...master feed on me you have not ate " I smiled I was still hungry so I layed him down on my king size bed he smiled a child like smile " Let me be your blooddonor when you need one " I touched his chest smooth then I licked his neck he moaned and breathed hard my blue eyes looked down on the little boy I bit him and I feed as he he was breathing harder I have to say I love my bluter I do alot .**

**PS : Hey I wrote this so for you guys to read I am the man the vampire of this fanfic yes it deals with beyblade charaters because they come later on the man is not kai his name is Deon lol he a vampire I made up for this fanfic he hot and cute and yes the beyblade charaters will be in this fanfic there all there if you want me to write more please review because no review no chpt 2 please I need to know what you think thanks merry x mas XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHPT 2 : BOSS**

**I layed there wondering looking around... ah yes now I remember I drink Richard blood ... Richard was gone he must have started cleaning I really care about Richard , I do, that why no way in hell I will ever make him become a vampire it a life he should not live not a life with no soul. I stared at the clock it 7 : 00 PM the sun is down already I guess I have to see the chief, I sighed the chief from all people really what a pain . I walked out my room and open my bedroom door I turned to see Tyson with his stomach out yawning scratching it , like I said no manners at all... he turned to see me he flashed a wide smile showing his fangs " No manners I tell you " he laughed and turned to see me with his brown chocolate cover eyes " Hey I just woke up were your manners " I glared at him with my blue eyes " I must of left back in my room " he began to laugh no manners like I said no manners at all . **

**As I want to the bathroom I looked at myself seeing my reflection in the mirror , seeing myself is one thing I hated... I felt like beast a monster not even human , I hated it but loved it . I washed my face as Richard came and brought me my leather black shirt and my black pants and a black coat yes black really is my color I grabbed my gun and left the door without even saying good bye . I walked the street of Paris smelling the cold air that touched my face , as I turned the corner I saw the chief walking to the police station what a fine coat he wearing it must be warm but if I ever tell him that ... he a man with a alot to say and there never polite . I glided up the stairs , as he saw me he was shocked wondering were I came from ? bad habit really I always forget not to show my vampire habits to the world .**

**He stared at me as he put a smoke cigar in his mouth " SO IT THE FAGGOT " I let that slide I always let him slide he should be happy I never let that slide with other people I wouldn't even let that slide with Richard " Nice night is it not chief " he grunted at me and left in the building I swear does no one have any manners these days. I walked in and saw mostly woman cops staring at me I smiled and all of them moved out and ran as far from me as they could , I felt each girl heat rushed threw there faces. I walked to the top desk and saw a small boy with big glasses on his laptop I gave a nice smile and said " Hi Kenny " Kenny turned as his hair moved closer to his glasses I wounder how his eyes look like but not today I worry about that later " Kenny wheres the chief I saw him outside but he when in and I cant find him " Kenny gave me a smile and said " In his office he in a bad mood today " I laughed " well that must be he having a good day " Kenny laughed and I waved back but he was already on his laptop .**

**I walked in his office it smelled like new and old cigars , the place filled in smoke you think this place might be on fire but no it the chief bad habit of smoking I sighed and sat down he light another cigar and leaned back his wooden chair " Deon you must know why I called you right ..." I smiled and shrugged " I have no clue " he gave another bad look " Five people died and we found your bullets in them you can go to jail " I laughed and said " Please am I going to jail for something you think that it is not true " . He stood up and now he was angry " Listen I have proof you understand that your homo of a bulter didnt pass the phone to you last night " I grinned " maybe it because you cant control your pig mouth he hung up on you " He got angry and yelled " GET OUT OF MY OFFICE YOU IDDOT " I walked out as if I cared what he thought, I waved bye to Kenny and the girls ,**

**As I walked down the train station and waited for my train I wonder who is using the same gun as I am, is he or she trying to frame me ? I smiled well this should be fun as I walked in the train I sat down and stared into space looking at the train wow they never clean here pee on the floor writing on the windows with cuss on them , I sighed and felt my hand being touched by something warm I turned and saw a little boy maybe 5 yes 5 years old his big eyes , brown hair I smiled and he ran back to his mother as I looked it was the same woman from before , the one I drink from... she look even more sad but she does not seem to remember me good, I see I didnt lose that vampire habit to erase minds after I fed on them . Then I sw a man crying this train has alot of different people it fun it as if your watching a movie , he ran to me on his knees and cried " PLEASE I ...CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE THERE TRYING TO ROB THE TRAIN " I smiled and saw blood on his face he been ripped in half by a man his organs spilled ou on the floor next to the child, he became scared as his mother was holding him crying .**

**I stared at the dead man and at the killer he's a wereleapord fascinating I thought they all died ?" EVERYONE THIS A STICK UP MOVE AND DIE!!!!! " I didn't move for one reason this is not my stop . Then the train stopped at my stop good I can go home in peace... then a man grab my collar and ran me to the wall I swear I wished they all died it better off that way '' Hey we said not to move " I grabbed his face and threw him off to the other side of the train I grinned as another man came I threw out my gun and shot him down " I must say no wonder your breed is a mess you never think before you act " The man looked at me and became viscous " SHUT UP!!!!!! " he jumped up to kill me but the point was I was upset I shot him threw his head they all died , the cops will be here to pick up the dead body's and I will be long gone... the child cried as his mother held him I blew a kiss to the child the mother hugged him tighter I am a monster ... I thought a true monster .**

**As I walked up my house I thought I needed to relax even if it a little, and as I turned to see Richard bleeding on the floor he been touched he ... he been raped ? I ran to him " Richard ..RICHARD!!!! " he responded by crying, my butler as I said is very like child. He was crying on my coat on my bloody pants I swear killing is a messy job, '' WHAT... what happen ? " he stared at me " I couldn't stop him he took me ... master please " He was crying as I turned to see were the hell is these man he left my butler a shame in the street , then I felt his power a strong power I looked up and saw him he was ...**

**PS : hey this is chpt 2 of '' my vampire kiss '' it sound like a yaoi but really it isnt lol so who is this man that raped and hurt Richard ? it up to you tell me who you think should be this man I want to hear it from you tell me and if I like it I will make him the villain so yea chpt 3 is on it way but remember review first or no 3 chpt lol "**

**DEON: Who is this man ?**

**RICHARD : it up to the readers to tell us hmmm...**

**DEON: It my evil twin 0.0**

**RICHARD : Master you dont ...have a twin**

**DEON : well readers tell us I want to know how ass I will kick for hurting my Richard**

**RICHARD ////////////////// Yes please tell us**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHPT 3 : BORIS**

I **couldn't't believe my eyes it was him the man that raped Richard but how can this be? why him it...it Boris I began to hold Richard tight in my arms as Richard **

**felt me to know he was safe with me. I glared at him and said " why would you do this " Boris chuckled and pointed out to me as he stood there " because you **

**can say I was bored " my eyes widened how can he say that ...that ...that " bastard " I said as I glared at him my eyes turned red as blood and my fangs grew, I **

**was not going to let him get away with this, to what he did to Richard no way . He saw how angry I got and smiled " ah... this is the Deon I know wicked in every **

**way " Richard grabbed on me tighter , no I have to clam down if I don't I might hurt Richard, Boris looked bored as if I was a toy you play with and then throw **

**out " Hilary " he said that name I know that woman she walked out with her slender skirt and her tang top and her black heel shoes " yes " i growled at her **

**and she turned and smirked Boris yawned and began to walk away " deal with him " , I became angry at the thought of fighting a woman, she laughed and **

**snapped her fingers and as I knew it wererats as the size as a telephone pole walked out tons of them maybe about 10 not now Richard hurt " look I don't want **

**to deal with you ok, leave me and Richard be " she looked at me with her brown eyes " cant master said to deal with you and I will " .**

**I couldn't take it she was going to hurt Richard and not just her and the wererats what to do with them before I knew it she rushed in high speed I began to get **

**up to try to fight but then she flung down to the ground hard . " Tyson ...? " i whispered Tyson laughed " you are going to leave me out of the fun " I had to **

**chuckled " late as always " he laughed and stared down at Hilary. Hilary got up from the ground as she spit blood of her mouth " you will pay for that " Tyson **

**smiled a child like smile " right I will pay for it then get up and fight " the wererats began to attack and before I knew it I was pushed hard to the ground, the **

**forces was harder then I thought I held on to Richard tight his body couldn't take this much force he can break, my he was fragile . I looked up at the man that **

**looked like a rat and glared at him , my eyes were red but I cant not ... Richard I would hurt him but there no other way I let go of Richard but not gentle I threw **

**him to the ally wall the bones of his I could hear it break the sorrow I felt, I began to kill every wererat there with just my fingers the blood that spread threw **

**the night just lovely , then as I turned to see Tyson he was dogging every move Hilary threw at him " what ? but why .." she said to herself Tyson looked at her **

**as if she was crazy " fine " she sighed and she ran out as if this was a play fight .**

**My eyes turned back to normal my midnight blue eyes , I was panting hard I felt as I was dieing Tyson ran to Richard sight I ran after him I saw my fragile **

**Butler bleeding every were " He going to die if we don't do something " I felt so much sorrow I wanted to cry and I did my Butler he cant he wont " can we take **

**him to the hospital " Tyson studied Richard as he studied his blood " no... he shattered all over his organs and heart will stop soon un...less '' I began to whip **

**my tears away " unless what tell me please " Tyson face became flexed as he stared at me " make him yours " , I knew what he meant " no a vampire I cant " **

**Tyson laughed this time " then he dies what do you want ? " I began to think ... why did I release my beast why I knew I would hurt Richard but I didn't want to **

**die my own selfish need why... I felt as I was in the ocean alone then I snapped back because Tyson touched me " he about to stop breathing hurry " . I did what **

**I had to , I touched his neck with my lips, licked it to I may add.Then I felt Richard struggling to breath to keep his life I did what I had to I bit him he winced but **

**didn't move in the account his body was shattered .**

**I felt his vein the beat of his now slow heart , the blood rushed in my mouth the blood it was rich as I always knew it was . Richard opened his eyes wide and **

**Tyson stared at me " you should hold his hand and please... Deon don't let go " I did as I was told his hand forced it self on my pressing hard on my hand if I **

**were human I would be hurt but I wasn't and that what got us into this mess . He yelled and screamed as his eyes changed color it was red now he felt the pain **

**he knew it was from me he trembled and I didn't let go of his hand he screamed at me and Tyson scratching the floor then he stop ed as if you mute him as you **

**would do for a TV . I looked at him Tyson touched his neck " his heart back up and running you saved him " I began to laugh Tyson as shocked but as if I cared **

**" saved him " I sighed " I made him into one of us " Tyson laughed " right but now we need to call a vampire doctor to lower his fever " I picked up my cell **

**phone I forgot I brong it with me I dial the only number I knew who can help us " hello ? " the man voice was as smooth as ice " Kai I need your help " ...**

**PS " here you go lol I liked it really I did I hope you liked it Deon say hi and so does Tyson more on the way and remember about the reviews I need them to **

**write chpt 4 lol bye XD **


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 : RICHARD**

**I walked back and forth wondering if Richard was going to be alright if you read chapter 3 you would know what I meant. I walked back and forth as a chicken**

** worrying about her baby chick, Tyson left to hunt and so I am alone ... nothing matter to me nothing not the fact that my clothes was dirty and I needed to wash**

** off the blood my face ... it was all my fault my eyes turned dark i lowered my head not to think about it . Then I heard the door open I saw Kai , his body was**

** slim and wonderful his hair , his dark red eyes tried for treating Richard I walked to him and he yawned " Deon I'm not a doctor understand what Richard need**

** now is food ...maybe your blood " he then smirked I smiled then Kai turned around and walked out of my house but before he left he turned as he grinned " **

**listen Deon remember that Boris is back be on guard '' i nodded and I walked in my room were Richard layed his delicate body laid there his skin smooth , he **

**slept quietly his breathing back to normal . I sat on the bed I felt the silk sheets under my cold palms I touched his wonderful face and he opened his eyes , his **

**eyes now red as roses . He smiled at me and spoke I stood still " master don't blame yourself I'm happy " I wanted to smile but frowned " why ? " he giggled "**

** because that mean I can spent my whole life with you " it was my turned to to giggle " please Richard don't say those things " he then kissed my neck he **

**became cold not warm as he use to be ... he licked my neck and I stood there stunned he kissed it and sucked on my neck I moaned at his lips touch my neck **

**, he kissed under my lips and reached my mouth I kissed him and he kissed me , wried to say I'm a woman man but my Butler get what he wants , my tongue **

**raced threw his and i felt a passion... Richard kissed back his tongue raced down mine and I felt blood . He bit me I laughed that why he wanted to kiss me he**

** sucked my tongue taking the blood out little by little I stopped him and placed his head to my neck " please Richard if you suck all the blood from my tongue**

** then how will I eat " he giggled and bit my neck .I never been bitten before so it felt sharp pleasing to ... He looked at me with my blood in his mouth and his**

** neck " Richard dear please you need to be neat when you feed " he layed on my knee and feel asleep wonderful I thought I brushed his chocolate hair and he**

** drifted to a slumber. I stood there thinking maybe my Richard was right it couldn't be my fault right but still I'm the one that almost killed him Richard rolled to**

** the side and I got up to my shower as I walked to the door to the bathroom and I left everything to a blank ... . When I woke up the next night Richard was**

** cooking breakfast I looked to my clock 9:30 pm wow it was to early I turned down stairs to see Richard cooking , Tyson didn't come home it was alright with**

** me a barbarian needs to sleep in the streets . I looked at my blood of whine I spoke " Richard are you alright " Richard smiled and turned to back to his food**

** '' I'm alright '' " vampires don't eat my dear " Richard smiled ' it not for me it for the baby " I drop my blood to the floor stunned man cant have babies can they**

** " w..hat do you mean " he spoke " well in the morning some one left a baby on the door step so I couldn't leave him there. **

**ps : hey lol sorry no one updated so yea please review so i can update please bye bye 3**


End file.
